Riding rotary mowers usually include a cutter blade housing pivotally suspended from a prime mover. In order to provide an even cut and prevent scalping of high spots, the suspension system should permit the blade housing to follow uneven ground contours being traversed by the mower. Also, the capability of adjusting the cutting height without the use of tools is highly desirable, as well as the capability of being able to quickly disconnect the blade housing from the prime mover to permit the installation of other implements.
The U.S. Samways et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,065, issued Feb. 12, 1963, discloses an exemplary prior art construction of suspension mounts for rotary mowers. The U.S. Leedahl et al Pat. No. 3,897,832, issued Aug. 5, 1975, discloses an exemplary prior art suspension mount for agricultural tools arranged to permit a part to follow the contour of the ground. The U.S. Eisenlohr Pat. No. 2,154,564, issued Apr. 18, 1939, and the U.S. Maguire Pat. No. 3,053,033, issued Sept. 11, 1962, discloses arrangements for adjusting the cutting height of a rotary cutter blade.